Dear Diary: The Diary of Eris, Goddess of Discord
by skyhighdreamer
Summary: This is a comedy of asweet and very much accident prone Eris as she makes her fellow occupants of Mt. Olympus happy and content. Which frequently ends in a horrible ending in which Eris only meant to help. Eris explains the Golden Apple thing.
1. Entry One

Dear Diary,

You know sometimes things that aren't supposed to happen just do? Well that quite frequently happens to me. In all hosenty, frequently doesn't really describe it at all wither. It is more like wvwn when I blink I cause an accident of some sort. So since this happens so commonly it makes sense that I was named the goddess of discord.

What I really want to know is why Zeus and Hera rule Mt. Olympus? I mean think about it. Zeus is a complete player. Guy has how many children? How many of them have the same mother too? Hera wants any female that Zeus looks at turned into a tree by the wood nymphs. It seems odd that they are supposed to be so strong yet Zeus is so weak when it comes to lust!! To bad they don't know of my top-secret plot to end their reign, and then take over. I shall be Queen forever, and Apollo shall be the king!

Oh Mighty Styx, Apollo looked at me today when I was in the garden with Hecate. It was so beautiful. He is so beautiful with his brown hair and orange highlights. His eyes are the blue like the color of the sky he draws in. It is to bad, despite how many times I have begged Eros; Eros refuses to make Apollo realize he is in love with me. What a foolish boy.

I went on a walk and met up with Airtimes. She doesn't want to around her for a while. She was offended when I asked her why she was always so depressed. She muttered about some man and Apollo's fault. Then she was all teary and I left.

Well, I am bored. I am going to go visit Aries for a while. He is the only one who wants to help mw control my powers.

Later,

Eris, Daughter of the Night, and Goddess of Discord


	2. Entr Two

Dear Diary,

Today I was punished by Zeus…again. People just don't understand that these things just happen. They aren't intentional. Well some are but not most. Anyway though I have to work with Demeter in the gardens. She looked so pleased when Zeus announced this!! Her eyes were wide and she was beyond smiling. Her mouth even dropped.

It all started when I blew up Apollo's chariot. That was bnot the origianal intention, nut it was funny.

It all started when I saw there was a scartch oon the chariot. So in order to win his affefections I stole one of Hecate's cleaning potions and used it on the chariot. Out of nowhere the gold began to rust. I tried t get rid if the rust with all the ideas I could thionk off. Eventually I became very frustrated and it blew up.

Everyone is mad because the Earth is now sunless. Hephaestus was demanded to reforge the chariot but he does not know what happened. This prevents him from actually being able to do it. So becuase I can not remember what the exact poyion was he can not slavage the two aprts that are still useable. I don't see the big deal. So the Mortal realm won't have the sun for a few days.

But it hurts to have Apollo hate me so so much. He won't hate me when I rule Mt. Olympus and he falls in love with me. Hecate insists I get over him. She just wants someone to chase after Ares with her. Freak, Ares is like a brother!!!

I don't see why everyone likes Aphrodite so much. Without her long and silky blonde hair, or wide blue eyes, or flawless skin she would only be pretty. And you can not exactly call her a good person either. I am prettier than she is. So when I am queen, I shall claim her title. She will not be able to challenge me, for I will be queen.

Well I have top go help Demeter in the garden now. Last time she was watching every little thing I did. Maybe she thinks I am prettier than Aphrodite too.

Beautifully Yours,

Eris, Daughter if Void, Goddess of Discord, Future wife of Apollo, and Future Queen of Mt. Olympus


	3. Entry Three

Dear Diary,

Today when I went on a walk through the gardens I saw Apollo. When he looked at me his eyes narrowed a whole lot. He was probably still a bit mad about the whole blowing up his chariot incident. I only meant to help.

Today really want that great of a day. I melted Poseidon's trident again. I didn't mean to do it. Okay last time I did but that was because he made Hecate cry. He deserved it. Athena thought it was funny.

Aphrodite came across my diary today. She saw what I wrote about me being prettier than her. She went into that whole "I am better than you at everything. No one likes you yada yada ya. Then I reminded her of the time when she and Aries got naught in the web. I told her that I could never do that. She got even madder and ran away.

Eros yelled at me again today. It was the same thing as always. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He lectured. "You have to stop making the mortals fall in love with inanimate objects."

When I rolled my eyes he got mad. He really needs to find a girlfriend.

Airtimes got mad too. She insisted that she did not want to go out on a blind date with any man. So I just blindfolded her yesterday and led her to a table where Apollo was sitting. When I went tada and removed her blindfold to reveal Apollo she asked what was going on. When I told her it was a blind date she got fuming mad. She pushed the chair out and sway muttering something like "Insane girl" and "A blind date with my brother".

That was when I remembered that the two were twins. I turned around to Apollo but he had already left playing his lute. Pan always insists that he is better with his panpipes than Apollo with his lute but I don't think so.

I have to go answer the summon from Hera. I really don't like her.

Sincerely.

Eris


End file.
